Mi Mejor Subordinado
by MakaAkechi
Summary: Dos hombres, una traición, y una venganza en forma de dulce castigo... Advertencia! Yaoi: NobuMitsu


Moshi-moshi~! ;3

Este es uno de mis tantos "proyectos" de esos que estan guardados junto a otros fics (O aspiraciones a novelas...) y que... misteriosamente, jamás vieron la luz Mientras lo publicaré, a ver si llega la ayuda divina de los cielos y me incita a continuarlo xD

La pareja es NOBUNAGA x MITSUHIDE. No pude resistirme!

**SAMURAI WARRIORS NO ME PERTENECE.** Y si se pasan por mi otro fic "_Looking For The Truth_" sabrán el porqué xD

Espero que sea de su agrado! :D

* * *

><p>-Ya hemos capturado al traidor, Señor Nobunaga.<p>

-Ha ha ha ha! Bien hecho. Ahora tráemelo y recibirás una merecida recompensa.

-Como usted pida.

Luego de la rebelión por parte de Mitsuhide, la batalla en Honnõji llegaba a su fin. Hideyoshi Hashiba, junto a otros leales a Nobunaga, se habían enfrentado al inesperado ataque del ejercito Akechi, venciéndolo con algo de suerte...

-¡Señor Nobunaga! El Señor Hideyoshi esta aquí...

-¡Finalmente! –Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios, muy propia de él- Qué esperan, ¡Que pasen!

Haciendo antes una reverencia, Ranmaru se dirigió hasta la entrada de la habitación e hizo pasar a cuatro hombres, dos de ellos guardias que llevaban al prisionero.

-Vaya, bienvenidos.

-Si... –Hideyoshi dio una mirada aprobatoria a los guardias, con la cual tiraron al piso al malherido hombre y se retiraron.

-Nunca pensé verte caer tan bajo, Mitsuhide –Decía altanero Nobunaga mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta él- ¿Nunca pensaste en el seppuku*? ¿O es que tu honor ya no te importa?

Las palabras del Señor Demonio llegaban como daga al lastimado corazón del guerrero, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Los ojos de los presentes se posaban sobre Mitsuhide, de rodillas ante Nobunaga, con las manos atadas en su espalda. Ranmaru, dolido, apenas resistía dicha escena. Noh, por otra parte, se deleitaba con cada palabra de su esposo. Y...

-Hideyoshi.

-¿Eh? ¿Si, Señor Nobunaga?

-Tu recompensa –Señaló con la mirada una caja negra cerca de la puerta.

-Pero, mi Señor, sólo eso por tanto esfuerzo...

-¡Acéptala, mono malagradecido! ¡Acéptala y desaparece de mi vista!

-C-c-como ordene –Casi sin mirarlo, tomó la pesada caja con oro y salió, no sin antes darle una última mirada al abatido Mitsuhide.

-Ranmaru –El muchacho nombrado se puso de pie- Déjanos solos y asegúrate que nadie entre, por más urgente que pueda ser, puede esperar.

Inclinó la cabeza y velozmente se dispuso a salir, mirando de reojo a ese deshonrado samurai, que, pese a todo, seguía siendo el hombre atractivo que siempre había sido...

-Noh...

-¿Si, mi amor?

-También quiero que salgas.

-Como gustes, mi Señor –Sensualmente se acercó hasta él- Has que este infeliz pague por lo que ha hecho.

-Eso haré.

La voluptuosa mujer llegó a la puerta y, sin mirar atrás dijo:

-Mitsuhide, no entiendo como un hombre como tú, pudo creer que lograría asesinar a mi esposo. Sabes bien que su vida me pertenece a mí... –Sonriendo por lo bajo, abandonó la habitación.

-Y bien, Mitsuhide, ¿Cómo es que el destino te ha traído hasta mí de esta forma? ¿Qué se siente estar cautivo en Honnõji en lugar de celebrar victoria?

El hombre, aún de rodillas, sólo levantó un poco la vista, pero su largo cabello negro tapaba la mayor parte de su rostro.

-¿Por qué decidiste traicionarme?

-Porque al fin vi las cosas con claridad, me di cuenta que usted jamás creará el Japón sin guerras que prometió.

-¿Eso crees? –Se acercó amenazadoramente hasta él, y con una mano levantándole el mentón pudo apreciar sus ojos; ojos desbordados con derrota, pero negando la humillación. Al observar esto, Nobunaga sonrió, y ante esa sonrisa, los brillantes ojos de Mitsuhide se tornaron a una mirada dura y fría.

-¿Es odio lo que veo en tus ojos? –Sin problema alguno, levantó al joven hombre del piso y lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Muy de pronto, lo lanzó contra el muro más cercano, desenfundó su espada y caminó hasta él.

-Esa ira en tus ojos... –Tirándolo de un hombro lo hizo voltear- ...es la que siempre quise de ti.

Mitsuhide abrió ampliamente los ojos al escuchar eso, ¿Qué quería decir?

Con un preciso y fugaz movimiento, Nobunaga desgarró la ropa de Mitsuhide en la zona del pecho, dejándole también una herida a lo largo del pectoral hasta el abdomen.

-Ugh... Señor Nobunaga...

-Muchas veces quise verte así, Mitsuhide... Creí haber perdido mi interés en ti cuando me enteré de tu pequeña relación con Ranmaru...

-¿...Cómo se enteró?

-Eso ya no importa, ahora me doy cuenta de que esta pasión por ti nunca desapareció.

Mitsuhide se limitó a mirar sorprendido a Nobunaga, nunca creyó que su Señor fuese capaz de decir algo como esto. Y, aunque siempre se lo negaba a sí mismo, desde hace años el sentía lo mismo. Su relación con Ranmaru le había ayudado a ignorarlo... pero jamás pudo olvidarlo.

El daimyõ* se arrodilló junto al indefenso combatiente, y tal y como si él le perteneciera, con sus manos abrió más la fisura en su ropa, admirando por primera vez la exquisita anatomía de lo que fue uno de sus más leales retenedores; un torso esbelto, pero finamente musculoso, la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su herida contrarrestaba con la blancura de su piel. No resistiendo más, saboreó detenidamente su sangre, desde el comienzo hasta el final del araño.

-...Señor Nobunaga... ¿Por qué hace esto...?

-Porque deseo que pagues por tu traición, al igual que deseo hacerte mío.

-¿Eh-?

Sin dejarlo reaccionar, lo sujetó firmemente de las amarras en sus muñecas, lo acercó hacia si, quedando él con su pecho en la espalda del atractivo guerrero.

-Mitsuhide... –Con sus manos acariciaba el pecho y cuello del nombrado -¿Qué es lo que deseas?

El súbito cambio entre lo que Mitsuhide creía que pasaría y lo que realmente estaba sucediendo no le permitía pensar en una respuesta adecuada, por lo que guardó silencio.

-¿No es esto lo que has estado deseando por años? –Con ayuda de su espada, hizo añicos la armadura del hombre de cabello largo -¿Qué tu Señor se fijara en ti, no sólo admirando tus habilidades como guerrero, sino como hombre? –Bruscamente, con sus manos, quitó toda prenda que ocupara lugar en la parte superior de su cuerpo, ahora maravillándose con los hombros y la espalda de su prisionero.

-Yo... –Finalmente sentía que la voz volvía a el –Siempre anhelé... que usted notara mis habilidades en el combate... siempre quise destacarme como el más leal a usted... pero esto... –Su voz lo había abandonado una vez más.

-¿Esto? –Lo sujetó del cabello y besó su cuello con una furia meritoria del Señor Demonio –No seas necio, Mitsuhide, ambos bien sabemos que esto... –Una de sus manos bajó a sus pectorales, sin vacilación alguna -...lo has estado llevando en mente por quién sabe cuanto tiempo... años, supongo.

Nobunaga no podía sentirse mejor. Aunque siempre intentó ser esquivo con los logros de su retenedor, siempre se reprochaba a si mismo no poder hacer lo mismo con la belleza del mismo; la forma en que sus ojos parecían acariciar lo que observaban, el suave movimiento de su sedoso cabello al viento, los delicados y seguros movimientos dignos de un caballero, de un samurai de primera...

Ya no más, no más espera. Fuese o no este el final de aquel hombre que le hacía olvidar por completo que estaba casado, lo tenía a su merced. Era una oportunidad única y, lógicamente, no la iba a dejar pasar...

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Qué tal?<p>

*Sepukku: (También conocido como Harakiri) es un ritual suicida en que un guerrero se quita la vida a través de un corte en el abdomen. Esto porque entrega su vida en honor al... honor, ya saben, porque el enemigo está a punto de ponerle las manos encima o alo así (No soy muy buena como diccionario, verdad?)

*Daimyo: Señor feudal, el más poderoso en este período.

_I guess that's all for now_. Si realmente querían lemon, tendrán que esperar hasta un próximo capítulo MWAHAHA! (Aunque se supone que esto sería un oneshot... Cada vez que intento escribir lemon, no puedo! Simplemente mis dedos siguen y siguen escribiendo la trama...)

Gracias por leer! Ja ne~!

(Reviews? Please? ;o;)


End file.
